The long-term goals of this center are to investigate the mechanisms of action of steroid and glycoprotein hormones related to the reproductive processes. The aims for the coming year include: (1) purify the nuclear progesterone-receptor acceptor protein from chick oviduct chromatin; (2) prepare and test monoclonal antibodies to nuclear acceptor protein; (3) study acceptor protein DNA interactions using physical-chemical means; (4) characterize and compare the various forms of the chick oviduct receptor; (5) characterize the individual subunits of the various forms of the progesterone receptor; (6) develop monoclonal antibodies against the various forms of the progesterone receptor; (7) identify the origin of progesterone receptor heterogeneity; (8) study how the carbohydrate chains on the hCG molecule effect the ovarian adenylate cyclase enzyme; (9) isolate a 58k protease from luteal cell membranes; (10) purify and prepare monoclonal antibodies against the hCG receptor; and (11) study hCG receptor interactions using fluorescent polarization techniques.